


Heaven of Love

by MysticMedusa



Series: Unitl Eternity [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Dean and Lucifer are besties, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: After being reincarnated several times Dean and Sam find themselves in Heaven and are a bit restless





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krystalstar22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalstar22/gifts).



Dean sat in heaven where he and Sam had been since dying again. They hadn’t been reborn and though they enjoyed the peace of heaven it was also what was causing them to be on edge.

“There’s no hunts up here.” Dean said crossing his arms over his chest.

Sam sighing as he looked up from his book. Yes heaven has books because Sam liked them and because Gabriel got them whatever they wanted. The trickster was such a rebel and Dean was beginning to wonder if his brother had picked the better angel.

“Dean just enjoy the peace or why not just sneak into someone else’s heaven? You like hanging with Ash.”

Dean considered it but last time Castiel had lectured him on venturing outside their personal heaven. He rolled his eyes before turning back to what he’d been doing. Heaven had all the pie and beer he could ever want but it seemed tasteless compared to when he was alive. Even after how long they’d lived and how many times they’d been reborn their personal heaven was the bunker. He always liked the bunker and even if Sam complained about it Dean knew it was his favorite home also.

“Sammy I’m bored.” Dean complained again.

“Dean why don’t you find out how to get out of here and go bug Gabriel or something? I hear he’s been annoyed with working constantly so he’ll enjoy the break.”

Dean looked at his brother who wasn’t even looking up from his book. Dean blamed Lucifer for Sam's ability to ignore him so well. It wasn't really Lucifer's fault but the hallucination of Lucifer that had made Sam such a master of ignoring everything around him.

“Dude he’s your boyfriend you go entertain him.”

Sam flipped a page but there was no denying he was currently wearing his best bitch face.

“Not entertaining his pranks.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he got up and looked for the way out of their personal heaven. The moment he stepped out he spotted Lucifer leaning against the wall by the door leading into their heaven.

“Ah hi Luci. Am I busted?”

Lucifer smirked as he wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulders and led him down the hall.

“I’m bored so come help me prank some angels who were rude to me.”

Dean smiled.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to get me kicked out of heaven.”

Lucifer gave an innocent smile that couldn’t even fool a child.

“Me? Never, why would I possibly want the two most interesting humans back on earth where I could watch them be even more interesting?”

Dean chuckled but was quickly pushed against the wall with his mouth covered. Two angels passed by but Lucifer kept them hidden from sight and didn’t release him until the angels were gone.

“Seriously you’re going to give us away before I even have the chance for vengeance.”

Dean kept his mouth shut as they found the angels that had picked on Lucifer. Even after all the time of Lucifer being back home many angels still didn’t like him. Dean looked at the water gun Lucifer handed him with interest.

“A water gun? Seriously?”

Lucifer chuckled.

“You’ll find out soon enough that I’m very serious even with my pranks.”

He summoned up his own water gun and on the count of three he made them visible as they both fired at the three angels. The angels cursed and tried to shield themselves but Dean and Lucifer got them both soaked but it was clear it wasn’t water in the toy weapons.

“Lucifer what is this?”

Lucifer threw his weapon aside and held up a match.

“I don’t know, maybe the start of a lovely bbq for me and my best friend?”

The angels paled realizing they were covered in holy oil.

“Oh so this is pranks done Luci style. I see where Gabriel learned it from.”

Lucifer winked at Dean who was sitting back relaxing. He knew the three angels and honestly out of the whole big bag of dicks in heaven these three were among the worst.

“Lucifer you wouldn’t seriously fry us, right?”

Lucifer pretended to think it over before he gave Dean a playful look.

“Dean you took the time to get to know me right? Would I burn my siblings for being a bunch of dicks to me?”

Dean gave the three frightened angels a charming smile.

“No Luci is to nice for that. I on the other hand hate angels who pick on my friends and would totally deep fry said angels.” He said it in a happy serious tone even though neither of them would actually burn the angels.

Michael appeared and slapped both Dean and Lucifer over the head. Lucifer rubbed his head in annoyance while Dean pointed to the three angels.

“They started it.”

Michael shook his head as he summoned Gabriel and Castiel before dismissing the three angels.

“You keep causing problems in heaven every time you end up back here. Are you trying to get sent back to earth because at this rate someone might just kick you into the pit.”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“Been there, done that, didn’t agree with me. You know what did agree with me-”

“Dean stop.”

Dean looked at Castiel who looked tired. The angel’s vessel hadn’t aged a day since their first meeting but somehow he seemed older with the tired lines on his face.

“Cas what’s going on?”

“Father wishes to speak with you and Sam. No one has ever been reincarnated as many times as you two and no one has been this much of a problem in heaven. I fear he may have gotten quite tired of you and your chaos.”

Dean looked at the others who looked just as uneasy about it as Castiel. Dean and Sam were silent as they were brought before Chuck. He and Amora had been away for quite some time and this was honestly the first time hearing the two had returned.

“So, I heard you two have been having a fun time in heaven and earth.”

Neither said anything but gave a slight nod. Chuck raised a brow a bit confused while Amara showed an amused smile.

“Awe the little mortals are afraid.”

Chuck looked at the angels.

“Did you tell them they were being punished or something?”

The four angels shook their heads. Chuck looked back at the two and decided against telling them what was going on before he placed a hand on each of their foreheads. Warmth spread through them and when he pulled away he looked satisfied.

“Well have fun working with the others.”

Chuck waved for a second before he and Amara vanished. Confused the brothers looked at the angels who stood speechless. Dean and Sam looked at each other and noticed the very large wings on each of their backs and the very golden halos above their heads.

“Dean?” Sam asked confused and a little fearful.

Dean shrugged having no idea what was going on. The two brothers once again looked to the angels for help. It was Lucifer who spoke up first but of course the former devil wasn’t helpful.

“I’m still the prettiest angel, right?”

Michael punched Lucifer while Gabriel and Castiel went up to their mates to look them over.

“He gave you vessels just like your old bodies.” Castiel said as he touched the wings that matched Dean’s eyes.

“Now I don’t have to be super bored because my moose is now an adorable angel.” Gabriel said hugging Sam who was still very confused.

“Alright you idiots we still have a job to do. Even though it seems wasted to send archangels as guardians to earth I suppose you’ll only cause chaos here.”

Dean raised a brow confused so Michael explained.

“Dad made you guys angels. Why he gave you the same power as archangels I’ll never know. Just remember I’m the boss so don’t go fucking up earth while you’re there. Castiel make sure Dean stays in line and Sam,” Sam looked at Michael curious why the angel sounded worried. “You make sure Gabriel doesn’t prank anyone.”

Sam nodded knowing that meant he was to sleep with Gabriel whenever he wanted because it was the only thing that worked to keep his trickster side from ending in human casualties. He still felt embarrassed that Michael had walked in on them to find out that little piece of information.

Gabriel cheered as he grabbed his now angel boyfriend.

“All I’m hearing is I’m either getting to prank someone or I’m getting laid. Let’s do this moose!”

With that the two vanished and Dean stood staring at his wings a moment still confused.

“So I’m an angel.”

Castiel nodded.

“An archangel?”

Again a nod.

“Can I be a hunter archangel?”

“Just go protect humanity and try not to end the world again.” Michael ordered sending the two off without letting them stall longer.

“I’m still the prettiest right?” Lucifer asked again.

“Yes Luci you’re still the prettiest angel. Please just get back to work and stop trying to fry the other angels.”

Lucifer frowned.

“They did start it.”

“Oh I know. I finished it though. Next time tell me when someone’s picking on you and I’ll handle it.”

Michael turned to walk away but found Lucifer had jumped onto his back.

“Yay my hero.”

Michael rolled his eyes as he kept walking with the younger angel hanging onto him.

“If you’re not careful your hero is going to bend you over someplace and collect his reward.”

**Author's Note:**

> Little note on this series: I won't be taking anymore requests for more on this as i believe this is a perfect place to end this series. And second yes, Chuck got tired of those two being reincarnated constantly and causing chaos in heaven so he made them angels to protect humanity and hopefully end the many complaints he was receiving from the angels. In case anyone is wondering Sam's wings were white. I just didn't know how to add that in the story without it sounding out of place. I hope you enjoyed this series. Comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
